


So Many Chances Unseen

by The_Marron



Series: And We Mend Our Broken Wings [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Crimes of Grindelwald, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fix-It of Sorts, Introspection, M/M, Old People In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marron/pseuds/The_Marron
Summary: Albus Dumbledore always knew how to find Gellert Grindelwald. It wasn’t even an instinct, nor was it any magical connection they shared ( although young Albus sometimes hoped it was,) but no, it was merely observation. Although exceptionally skilled at transmutation and potions, Gellert could wear any face he wanted and still, Albus would recognize him. Because Gellert could change his name, features, pattern of speech, everything. But he couldn’t get rid of his own charisma.Charisma, that usually affected young boys.*Dumbledore wants to die, Severus Snape doesn't want him to, and there is also an ex-Dark Lord trying to get his ex back. Maybe.





	So Many Chances Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a crack piece about Dumbledore recognizing Grindelwald because of his harem of impressionable young boys, but it changed into that. Why. 
> 
> The title comes from a Polish song "Jeszcze w zielone gramy" by Daria Zawiałow.

It couldn’t end this way. Not after all these years, after all the suffering. After making Severus his dog at beck and call, after making him betray everything he had once believed in, now Dumbledore wanted to die. And from his, Severus’ hand no less. Of course he would.

Since the moment Severus came to him, begging for Lily’s life, Dumbledore has been strict with him. He had no remorse making Severus tear himself up for the conspiracy, he never cared that the Order of the Phoenix still saw Snape as his pet Death Eater. No, all that truly mattered was the cause and that bloody Potter. The greater good was hardly any consolation when Severus came back to his chambers with no letters to read and no friendly face to talk to. No one wanted to associate with him, Snape the double spy. No one was willing to listen to his pain of being permanently an outcast, of lying, protecting and taking the brunt of everyone’s hatred, all for one woman who was long gone. He sometimes wondered if it was really worth it. Potter was a little copy of his father, both in looks and behavior, and sometimes it was easy to convince himself that it was only James’ kid. But then Potter would look up at him, defiance clear in his green eyes and it was as if Lily was still there, standing in front of him and arguing with him, just in jest. But it was enough, this mere illusion. It made him grit his teeth and go throw one crazy plan of Dumbledore’s after another. He could survive it all.

But this?

This was too much. To be Dumbledore’s murderer, to be remembered as the ultimate traitor just so an old man my die for the Cause? No. The situation was getting more dire with every week and if Severus had any say in it, Dumbledore was not going anywhere.

That was why he was here.

In Nurmengard.

*

Albus Dumbledore always knew how to find Gellert Grindelwald. It wasn’t even instinct, nor was it any magical connection they shared (although young Albus sometimes hoped it was), but no, it was merely observation. Although exceptionally skilled at transmutation and potions, Gellert could wear any face he would want and still, Albus would recognize him. Because Gellert could change his name, features, pattern of speech, everything. But he couldn’t get rid of his own charisma.

Charisma, that usually affected young boys. They flocked to him as if enchanted, just to stare at him in awe and to listen to him. He could have been talking about the weather while on a walk with Albus, and there would be at least one young boy, stopping in his tracks and following Gellert with his eyes. While they were young it was almost endearing. No matter how many boys paid Gellert attention, he disregarded them all, his focus solely on Albus. That was flattering, that was amazing. Albus felt so special then.

When they met again, in Vienna, a few years before their last duel, Albus recognized him immediately. He was sitting in one of the popular cafes and simply drinking his coffee, while some upstart poet was sharing his life work from the stage. It was author’s night, it seemed and Albus couldn’t believe it at first. Why would Gellert be in Vienna, on a poetry reading? And it wasn’t even him, his features were all wrong, eyes and hair of wrong colour, his face slightly different than what Albus saw on the wanted posters. And yet…

Although he was sitting with some woman and talking to her in quiet German whispers, their table was surrounded by young boys who “accidentally” shifted their chairs closer and closer to that one table, listening in the conversation. Albus was ready to disregard this as his guilty wishful-thinking, when not-Gellert laughed quietly, and his eyes crinkled with mirth. And then Albus saw it – the enamored look few closest boys sent the man’s way. No one else had this effect on the youth. He wasn’t even flirting with them, he simply existed, and there they were, staring at him as if he was a god. Albus briefly wondered if his younger self hadn’t been exactly the same as them, young and unable to fight off Gellert’s charm.

And then not-Gellert raised his head and his eyes met Albus’.

That night turned out that it was not only the _younger_ Albus that was unable to resist Grindelwald’s wiles.

In the morning he woke up alone, with bruises in places that would make his students suspicious and heavy guilt in his stomach. Guilt, self-resentment and that awful stupid feeling of being special, because Gellert had once again discarded his admirers to pursue Albus.

They hadn’t met after that, at least not personally. The Mirror was too great of temptation sometimes.

And then came 1945 and it was all over.

Grindelwald and his charm were locked away forever, along with his homicidal plans for the future of all wizards.

Albus was free.

Alone, hurt, but free.

And now, suddenly, he was not so sure anymore.

Maybe it was because of the curse eating at his flesh and weakening his magic, but he felt familiar suspiciousness whenever he looked at the new Muggle Studies teacher. All seemed fine when he conducted the initial interview with the man. Charity resigned suddenly, claiming that she wanted to enroll at a Muggle university and continue her studies on a deeper level, and before Albus could truly worry about finding a new teacher, Severus had mentioned an old acquaintance who could take the job.

The man who came to the interview was rather inconspicuous. He was an older man, a bit on a thin side, but otherwise rather plain. His long white hair was tied neatly in a ponytail and his references and avid interest in Muggle’s literature proved that he could truly be a perfect candidate for the position.

And he was. Too perfect, even.

Albus Dumbledore believed that Muggle studies were important part of curriculum because it allowed the students to see the importance of Muggles and of Wizard-Muggle cooperation. Yet the subject was never mandatory and rather small numbers of students considered taking it.

Now almost everyone was attending the classes with professor Apollion Kasprovitsch and those who couldn’t, namely first and second grades, dreamt about it and harassed older students to tell them about the lessons. Minerva was truly astonished when she told that to Albus, two weeks after the beginning of new term.

It was a miracle, to be sure, but Albus has stopped believing in them a long time ago. So he finally decided to check what trouble professor Kasprovitsch brought with himself. Was he another Death Eater planted at Hogwart’s? He shouldn’t be, Severus should know. The Ministry then?

He was walking towards the Muggle studies classroom, when he noticed Harry with Ron and Hermione, discussing something fervently. These three usually were pretty quick to find the danger, so Albus decided to inquire about their opinion.

They looked surprised, but Miss Granger quickly recovered:

“Oh, professor, he is amazing! He makes us build things without our wands and it is not easy at all! And last time he was teaching us Maths, which was really useful for some” Here, she shot a look at young Weasley, who simply rolled his eyes.

“What about you, Harry?” Dumbledore asked, hoping that at least Harry would be a bit skeptical. Unfortunately, a rare smile appeared on the boy’s face.

“He is really great. He reminds us of Lupin, to be honest. Really taken with his subject and allowing people to try their hand at everything we talk about. I was raised with Muggles, but they haven’t taught me how to start a fire without magic so…”

After that, Ron Weasley had to add his own opinion that “Kasprovitch was the coolest, but could maybe start talking about the cars already” and Albus thanked the three and went on his way.

Curious.

When he entered the classroom he was met with a circle of sixth years, most of them boys, listening in rapture to Kasprovitsch’s explanation of a walkman. And there it was, the blind adoration on their faces, the need to be noticed – they were all eager to ask additional questions, just to hear “very good question, young MacMillan” or a variation of thereof. The Hufflepuffs, the Ravenclaws, the Gryffindors, all crowded together to ask a question to one man. That was so similar, so uncanny. But it was impossible.

From the corner of his eye, Albus spotted two boys in Slytherin robes, discussing a torch they held between them and flickering the light on and off.

Albus started to wonder if his new hire had been using some Imperius curse, because that was way too improbable.

“Ah! Headmaster! Terribly sorry for the crowd, we had a fascinating class on survival and as you could see, I didn’t manage to finish up explaining. I will be done in a minute or so, if you would allow me?” Everything about Kasprovitsch was polite, but there was a twinkle in his eye that suggested that he already knew that Albus would allow. Once again, it was eerily familiar.

The students, presumably discouraged by the appearance of the headmaster finished asking questions and with a well-mannered chorus of goodbyes, they were gone.

Professor Kasprovitsch was now staring at Albus with expectation and for the first time in a long while, Albus Dumbledore forgot what he wanted to say. How could he ask the man if he was using magic to charm students? That would be rude. To accuse an innocent man of being Gellert Grindelwald in disguise? Atrocious. Not to mention, had it gone outside of Hogwart’s it would cause a scandal. “Albus Dumbledore – finally losing it”, that would be the headline written by ever lovely Rita Skeeter.

“I had come simply to congratulate you, professor. Hardly anyone could say they managed to make the youth interested, and as much as it saddens me to say so, Muggle studies were hardly anyone’s favourite for a long time.” Kasprovitsch bowed his head at the praise and a small smile entered his features.

“I wouldn’t say it was my own success, Headmaster. The Muggles had developed so interesting things over the time, that it would be hard to make lessons about them boring. And we still haven’t started on the literature, I am quite sure at least half of the students will give up at this point. Not everyone is cut out to appreciate realistic novels.” The man replied. Although his tone hinted at modesty, the pure joy and pride in his eyes diminished the effect.

“Still, learning about our non-magical brothers is crucial in these dark times and I am glad to see the subject being taught so passionately.” Albus was well-aware that his own tone sounded cordial only if someone really wished it to. He couldn’t help but feel some unfunded dislike towards his new hire. Which was odd, because Albus was one of the few people who didn’t shudder with disgust every time Gilderoy was mentioned.

“I am thankful for the praise, but I am afraid that once the novelty has worn off, Muggle studies will fade into the background once again.”

Before Albus could answer there was a knock at the door and another group of students arrived with commotion.

“Prof Kas, I’ve built it!” shrieked young Creevey excitedly. One of the other students elbowed him and stealthily pointed at Dumbledore. The whole group fell quiet.

“I think their enthusiasm suggests something different, professor.” Albus finally said and he turned to greet the students. 

He left the Muggle studies classroom full of suspicions and self-loathing.

The same evening he sent an owl to Nurmengard, just in case.

*

Things didn’t get any better with time.

The students still attended Muggle studies with delight and even worse – some of them started to trail after Kasprovitsch as he made his way down the hall. It was easy to spot him during the breaks, travelling always in a circle of young witches and wizards.

Poor Horace was dismayed because somebody usurped his position as the most popular and influential teacher, and he made all the teachers listen to his ramblings whether they wanted to, or not.

After being subjected to one of his rants, Albus usually went back to his office to read once again, that the prisoner known as Gellert Grindelwald was still in his cell, suffering from cold and hunger. “It is possible that his days are numbered,” the letter from the warden proclaimed and Albus didn’t know what he felt more strongly – pain or relief. Either way, with Gellert on brink of death in Austria he couldn’t be at Hogwart’s, charming everyone and their mother.

He would never like professor Kasprovitsch, but he could learn to live with him, Albus decided.

And then Severus fell prey to his charms and for the first time in almost sixty years, Albus Dumbledore was shocked. At first he couldn’t believe the rumours.

“He spends almost every evening paying a visit in Kasprovitsch’s chambers.” Minerva told him, her voice laced with disapproval. He never had the heart or the courage to ask her, whether she disapproved of the conduct, or of the fact that two men were involved.

“Teachers at my school are allowed to have private lives.” He defended, feeling some irrational anger inside him. At whom or what? He wasn’t sure. He was tired, his hand was hurting and he truly had more important things to worry about than some carbon-copy of Gellert. But Severus worried him. With the man no longer tragically in love with Lily Potter, he became unpredictable. An uncertain ally. Maybe Kasprovitsch was truly a servant of Voldemort, sent here to ensure Snape’s loyalty.

“I am well aware. But students will talk!” Minerva replied with indignation.”I appreciate Kasprovitsch’s talents as a teacher, but this is a school! Teachers should be untouchable by gossip!”

Albus laughed good-naturedly.

“Oh, dear professor McGonnagal, students will always gossip. If not about each other, then about a secret affair between Mr. Filch and Ms. Pince.”

“Still, this kind of behaviour…”

“I shall look into it.”

*

And truly to the gossip, Kasprovitsch and Severus tended to spend a lot of time together, although further observation didn’t suggest anything of romantic nature. Severus was still bitter, unapproachable, and not overly fond of Kasprovitsch’s company. The Muggle studies professor didn’t seem taken with Severus either, if anything he seemed to enjoy his own solitude or the company of students.

During the meals he usually ate quickly and left his seat, bidding everyone goodnight. On his way out of the Great Hall he would talk to a student or two, laugh with them and then leave.

All of it was truly odd.

And Dumbledore didn’t have the time or frame of mind to deal with it. Searching for horcruxes was tiring, but keeping an eye on Draco Malfoy was even more excruciating, mostly because of Severus’ anguish and anger, which he displayed whenever he was talking to Albus.

They have never returned to the topic of Albus’ approaching death.

Knowing that Gellert was dying too filled Albus with some sort of morbid happiness. They have begun this together and they would and it together too. How fitting.

*

The first attempt at Albus’ life has left him rather disappointed, than scared.

A cursed necklace, really.

It was horrible that a student got hit with the curse, Katie Bell could have died, and that’s why Albus was disappointed. It was as if Malfoy didn’t want to kill him but simply anyone at all. This was dangerous and meant that Albus would have even less time on his hands than he had thought.

Kasprovitsch’s visit had been a surprise.

Usually his employees visited him to talk about organizational stuff, but Kasprovitsch has never visited the Headmaster’s office. Yet here he was.

“I have heard what happened to Katie Bell, Headmaster.” He started. Odd, he was the only one who only ever called him Headmaster, never "Dumbledore".

“I think everyone has heard at this point, professor Kasprovitsch. What can I help you with?” The man opened his mouth to say something, but Fawkes chose this particular moment to wake up and announce his presence. He gave a contended shrill and Kasprovitsch jumped on his feet. His gaze travelled to the phoenix and something appeared in his eyes, something Albus couldn’t pinpoint exactly. As the man was staring at Fawkes, Fawkes stared at him.

Then, the bird got off his usual place and flew to Kasprovitsch’s arm, sitting on it with a strange familiarity.

“I am going to assume you have met Fawkes before?” Albus pressed, wishing for some kind of answer. Even a lie would do, anything to finally crack this mystery that was his new professor.

“I might have. I didn’t know he was a phoenix though, I just fed him thinking he was an ugly abandoned raven chick.” Kasprovitsch confessed, looking a bit sheepish. It didn’t sound like a lie, but it definitely wasn’t a complete truth either. The questions were piling up and a sudden need to visit Nurmengard came over Albus. But no. He had never been there for a reason. It might break him and he couldn’t afford to be broken now.

“I came here to tell you that you don’t have to do it alone, Headmaster.” Kasprovitsch finally said, giving Fawkes’ head a scratch.

“Do what alone, professor?” He feigned innocence and for a second, he saw irritation flash in the man’s eyes.

“You know who’s doing it and who they are really after. You must have a good reason not to stop them and I am not going to ask about it, since this is hardly my business. But you don’t have to play this game all on your own.”

Albus just stared at him in silence. Was the man trying to charm him as well? Only one person managed to do that, and the consequences had been dire.

“I suppose now you want to tell me that I could confide in you?” Kasprovitsch sighed.

“Not at all. You don’t like me, so that would be counterproductive. I was rather thinking of Severus. He is devoted to you and I know for a fact that he wouldn’t be the only one heartbroken if something was to happen to you, Headmaster.” He somehow _knew_. Did Severus confide in him? But how? Why?

“I wish you a good day, Headmaster.” Kasprovitsch said and put Fawkes down. The bird made a sound that to Albus’ ears sounded like longing, but the man was gone.

“He reminds you of him, doesn’t he?” The bird remained silent.

Albus wasn’t sure if the question was truly directed at the phoenix in the first place.

*

The rest of the school year went far too quickly for Albus. His hand was making him hate the waking hours and the search for horcruxes almost killed him before his time. He didn’t have the time to talk to anyone aside from Harry and Severus and he was quite happy to avoid talking to Kasprovitsch above all.

With his end drawing near, he was prone to introspection and he didn’t like what he had found deep inside himself. Loneliness. Longing. Regret. All of these feelings intensified whenever he looked at the Muggle studies professor, so it was better not to see him at all.

Only once, during the Easter holidays, Albus actually asked him a personal question.

The man was sitting at his side of the table alone, with no owl with letters and gifts coming his way. It was a repeat of the Christmas, but then Albus simply assumed that the presents were delivered directly to his chambers, as was the custom of the Hogwart’s teachers. But not one owl ever came to him and Albus was too curious not to ask.

“Don’t you have anyone outside of school waiting for you?” He asked as they watched the students filter out of the Great Hall. Since the poisoned mead, Kasprovitsch remained at his seat throughout all the meals, from the beginning till the moment the last student left the hall. This time, Albus remained with him.

“Not really. I am not from England, as you know, Headmaster.” Was the man’s reply.

“I thought you were married?” Albus inquired, using a piece of information he got from Harry, of all the things.

Kasprovitsch gave him an odd look.

“No. I told Potter that I once felt like I had been married. But I wasn’t.” He replied wistfully.”Maybe it was for the better, really, that I wasn’t. It made piecing myself together again that much easier.”

What a strange things to say. But there was pain in Kasprovitsch’s eyes and Albus decided that it was all the proof he needed. The man didn’t hold any resemblance to Grindelwald.

Grindelwald couldn’t love.

Kasprovitsch definitely could.

*

He was on the roof of his own beloved school, a Dark Mark right above his head.

The visions from the potion, the ones with Gellert torturing both Ariana nad Aberforth were still clear in his mind, but he had other tasks to focus on. To save Harry, to save Draco.

To finally be free.

There were Death Eaters at his school, Draco told him.

“Draco, Draco. You are not a murderer.” He reminded the boy gently, wishing that Harry won’t move from his freezing spell. Yes, Malfoy was not a murderer. Albus was. And he would make Severus into a murderer too. All for the greater good.

He could feel his body shutting down as Draco told him the story of two wardrobes, of Rosemerta and enchanted coins. Marvelous. So bright mind, but so, so afraid. And still not beyond redemption. If he could only save this kid from living in regret as he himself did for so long…

The rest of the Death Eaters finally reached the roof. Amycus and Alecto Carrow. Fenrir Greyback. All children he knew, he taught. Now, jeering at him and urging Draco to finally kill an old man. Oh, how he hoped Severus would come now…

“Do it, Draco, or move aside, so one of us..” The door flew open, but it was not Severus who entered.

“You will do nothing, you amateurs.” Hollered Kasprovitsch, and with a swift movement he disarmed all of the Death Eaters, including Draco. Non-verbal _Expelliarmus_ on multiple targets, that was some advanced magic.

“The Order of the Phoenix is on his way, they are fighting inside. So are the kids, and imagine that, they are winning.” Here the man calling himself Kasprovitsch cast another non-verbal spell that gagged and bound all of the grown up Death Eaters on the roof.

“I’m still not quite sure what to do with you, to be quite honest. I will ask Severus.”

Draco looked ready to faint.

“Who are you!?” He squicked, his voice high with fear and adrenaline.

“Just a teacher.” Kasprovitsch replied and winked at the boy. Although his face didn’t change at all, his whole bearing made him seem like a different person. He was confident, dangerous and proud, to the point of being neglectful.

“Come on, Headmaster. Severus is waiting for you in your office. I need to get you there and join in the fray, somebody should protect the students.” He said, approaching Albus. He knocked the Death Eaters out with another silent spell and stupefied Malfoy, just in case.

“Is Potter somewhere here?”

Albus felt weak. Weak, defeated and so, so very tired. His plans were all gone, destroyed and he didn’t have the strength to carry on, to improvise.

“Potter! If you are here, go to the Headmaster’s office as soon as you can. Try not to die on the corridors.” Kasprivitsch announced and then gave a long whistle.

The last thing Albus remembered was Fawkes approaching him and enveloping him in warm flame and mismatched eyes looking down at him gently.

“Gellert…”

*

When he woke up in his office he was met with worried faces of Harry Potter and Severus Snape.

“We got you in time. I have no idea what you’ve drank in that cave, but you will live. My antidote is working.” Severus said, sounding annoyed. But that wasn’t… That was not how this was supposed to go.

“Where is Draco?”

Harry looked down, as if not sure how to answer.

“Potter knocked him out. The rest of the Death Eaters have been given over to the Ministry, Shacklebot took them. The fight is not over, but I beg you to remain in bed.” Severus said, his face more grim than usual.

“You now that I can’t.”

“Let me go with you.” That was Harry. Brave, loyal Harry. Who didn’t know that Albus planned on leaving him alone with everything.

“Of course.” Albus was quite surprised to find his own wand gone, but he accepted the one laying next to him on the bed. Maybe his was still on the roof, but this was not the time to search.

As quickly as he could, with Harry's aid, he managed to get down the stairs, searching for opponents. He wondered if his death from the hand of some random Death Eater would have the same impact as his planned one did, but he never got to find out.

The school was deserted, it seemed. All the students were either hurrying up to Madame Pomfrey, or running away, and there were few members of the Order in sight, dueling with Voldemort’s followers.

And then they reached the Great Hall.

Or what used to be the Great Hall, because what was left of it was in rambles. And in the middle of it all there was professor Kasprovitch, dueling with Dolohov and Macnair at the same time, while the rest of the Order tried to break down the protective barrier around them.

“Who is he, professor?” Harry asked and Albus couldn’t answer.

He was looking at his own wand, the Elder wand, in Kasprovitsch hand.

“I think I know, Harry. But I really want to be wrong.”

Suddenly, the two Death Eaters were thrown back, as the protective bubble filled with blue flames. They disapperated immediately and the flames disappeared as quickly as they have appeared.

As Albus and Harry approached along with the rest of the Order and some of the students, the face of Apollion Kasprovitsch started to fade away, the cheekbones got longer, the hair shorter and whiter, the eyes changed from brown to two different colours.

There, in the middle of the ruined Great Hall stood Gellert Grindelwald once again in possession of the Elder Wand. Although older and thinner, he didn’t look like he had changed much. The same smirk, the same pride. The same danger.

As the Order collectively pointed their wands at him, he raised his hands in the universal gesture of surrender. The smile remained on his face.

“Hello, Albus. I’ve come to save your life.”

*

The commotion was horrible. Only Minerva and Horace actually recognized the man in front of them as Gellert Grindelwald, but the rest of the Order and the students were in the dark. They had no idea who was the man that saved them and why everyone was pointing their wands at him. This needed to be explained, but Albus was just so tired…

“Don’t cast anything at him.” He said and pretended not to see the worried look Minerva sent his way.

He looked up, still leaning on Harry’s arm and gazed straight into Gellert’s eyes.

“Why are you here.” He failed to shape it like a question. He didn’t care.

Gellert stopped smiling.

“I will explain everything in detail once you are rested and not on the verge of death. But I truly came here to save you. Rescuing the school was a bonus.“ He replied, bowing his head a little. “And now, to prove my sincerity, I ask you to disarm me. The wand must return to you now.”

This was a trap.

Gellert Grindelwald giving up the Elder Wand freely?

But what other option did they have? If they attacked him, he would fight them back, and he wasn’t just a Death Eater. He was Albus’ equal.

“ _Expelliarmus_!” The wand left Gellert’s hand with nothing to stop it and returned to Albus’ hand.

“Perfect. So now, my idea is that you take me to the Headmaster’s Office and then I will tell you everything that is to tell. Unless you want me to clean up the great Hall first.”

“We will manage.” Replied Minerva with cold fury. She cast a binding spell and Gellert offered no resistance.

Remus and Tonks joined her to make sure he wouldn’t escape.

“Professor… Who is he?” Harry asked and Albus felt ashamed that he forgot about his presence for a moment.

“That, Harry, is Gellert Grindelwald.” He replied, feeling his voice disappearing. He was exhausted.

“The one from history? The one you defeated ?” Harry pressed.

“The very same. “

“What is he doing here?”

“Help me get to my Office and we will know.”

*

It was the strangest scene his Office had seen. When he and Harry finally managed to get there, his office was bustling with life and while most of the people looked at him suspiciously, Gellert was already in the middle of conversation with Remus. But of course.

“Albus! He refused to tell us anything without you present, but if you need to lie down we can..”

“I appreciate it, professor McGonnagall, but that won’t be necessary. Just let me sit down and get me some tea.” She shot him a worried glance, but didn’t press further. Albus finally sat down, with Harry’s help and accepted Madame Pomfrey’s report. Bill Weasley bitten by Fenrir, professor Flitwick unconscious, kids bruised and tired, but ultimately alright.

Only then did he move his attention to the prisoner sitting in the middle of the Headmaster’s office.

“Talk. “

“You used to have better manners than that.”

“I save my manners for people who are not notorious liars, Mr. Kasprovitsch.” Grindelwald chuckled.

“Fair enough. Some things I will say only to you, for… political reasons. But the gist of it is I’ve come here to make sure you don’t die today. Or any day in the nearest future.”

The members of the Order started to whisper among themselves.

“I find it highly improbable. I would say that you are here to make sure no one takes your place as the Dark Lord, so even if you are helping us now, you plan on defeating Voldemort and then killing me to start your rule all over again.”

Gellert’s face lost any traces of mirth it had previously displayed.

“That sounds really probable to you, I’m sure, but there is one small detail you’ve missed.” The magical binds disappeared momentarily, and when Albus looked carefully, he spotted a wand in Gellert’s hand.

Instead of using the wand, he lifted his sleeve. There, on his wrist was a clear scar after the Unbreakable Vow.

“I swore I would never harm you or your school.”

To whom? But then everything clicked together. Night visits, Severus’ readiness to give him the correct antidote.

“Severus. What on Earth possessed you to set free Gellert Grindelwald?”

He expected a cold reply. He got a heated fury instead.

“You did! You tell me you intend to drive yourself into the grave intentionally and then you order me to become your murderer! You, for whom I have done everything I could, wanted me to watch you die and then finish you off with my own hand! How did you expect me to live with that?”

Everyone fell really quiet, processing what Severus was saying, and most importantly, what he wasn’t saying.

“The moment you got your arm cursed you started to say goodbye to us all, planning on leaving everything in our hands. That would be convenient for you, but not everything can be done according to your will. You are not a god, you are just a man! You don’t chose when you want to die, to be free of this fight.” Albus had never seen Severus so angry.

“So I turned to one person that could help me. If you refused to heal yourself, maybe your equal could. I came to him and offered him a deal. He could leave Nurmengard and come to Hogwart’s on one condition – he will devote his time to teaching and saving your life. “

“And I did.” Came Gellert’s soft statement.

“You didn’t protect him from the poison!” Accused Minerva.

“No. He didn’t want me to. He wanted to let young Malfoy operate as he pleased and that was his right.”

“As if you knew anything about Albus’ plans!” Shouted professor McGonnagal, and Gellert’s eyes met Albus’. Of course he knew. He always did.

“I guessed, and I guessed correctly. And from what I can see, he is still alive and not slain from Draco’s hand, so I didn’t exactly fail. I am here to help, take it or leave it.”

The whole room erupted into chaos, the arguments travelling back and forth and Albus asked Harry to leave. He told the boy that he was free to share what he had heard with his friends, but nobody else and he was gone, finally. As the Order discussed his fate, Gellert remained quiet, simply looking at Albus and allowing Fawkes to sit on his arm again.

“We can’t keep him here, for Merlin’s sake!”

“Have you seen what he can do?”

“He is under Unbreakable Vow, so…”

“Vow can be bypassed if the semantics…”

“ENOUGH.” Albus shouted and thankfully, the noise stopped. “I think we had a really tiring day and what we are facing now is far from easy. We won’t reach any conclusions now. Tomorrow we should speak to the other members of the Order. For now, I want to talk to him myself.”

Minerva looked like she might protest, but remained silent. Everyone trickled out of the room hesitantly, talking to each other in hushed voices.

They remained alone.

For the first time since 1945, they remained alone.

“They think you are god. Infallible. Untouchable, immortal. They never see you tired, or in pain. How awful.”

“I never wished to see you again.” Albus said, allowing exhaustion into his voice. After all these years, Gellert Grindelwald was still the only person that saw the real Albus Dumbledore. It should worry him more.

“I know. That’s why I approached you as somebody else and I kept my distance.”

That he did.

“How much do you know?”

“Everything Severus saw fit to share. Lily, Harry, Voldemort. He doesn’t know everything, so I don’t know everything. But I filled in the gaps as best as I could. Horcruxes, isn’t it?”

“Indeed. How did you know about the potion in the cave?” Here, Gellert stood up and Fawkes left his arm to go to Albus. Gellert remained standing, looking out of the window.

“I’m a Seer. I didn’t know what was inside the bowl that made you suffer so, so we have been preparing antidotes to everything that seemed likely. “

“Hence the night meetings.”

“Indeed, I wasn’t having an affair, contrary to what some of the teachers believed.” Gellert turned to him with a strange twinkle in his eye and Dumbledore suddenly felt fear sipping in. “ You are weary. My tragic story of breaking away from the prison in which you put me can wait for another day, I shall be in my chambers waiting for your judgment, but before I go I need to see your hand.”

“My hand?”

“The cursed one. I won’t be able to heal it completely until little Tom is dead, but I can slow it down and give you some relief.” Here, Gellert approached Albus and got on his knees, lifting the hand gently with his fingers. Albus offered no protest, too tired to even care about his safety. Nothing happened, except for the fact, that a golden ring was slipped on his finger. It looked quite ordinary and didn’t have any stones in it, just a simple golden band, but the pain lessened considerably.

Without a word, Gellert got up and started to walk towards the door. Albus didn’t know what to do, what to think…

“Why Muggle studies?”

Gellert turned on his heel to look at Albus for the last time.

“I had plenty of time to think. And to learn from my mistakes. And they most often than not come from the lack of knowledge. So I studied. And finally understood.”

Gellert was practically out of the door now, but the ring was glistening at Albus’ finger and some part of him found the situation hilarious. The other one, tragic, but he couldn’t stop himself from speaking up.

“I thought you were happy not to be married.”

Gellert was silent for a while and Albus was pretty sure he had already left. But then, he heard a quiet reply.

“I used to think many things.”

And then he was gone.

And Albus Dumbledore went to his bed tired, exhausted and confused, but alive.

*

BONUS SCENE

“Wait, Harry, let me repeat that, because it certainly doesn’t make sense. Professor Kasprovitsch is Gellert Grindelwald? The Grindelwald?”

“Yes Hermione! And he seems to like professor Dumbledore, or at least he said he is here to save him and help us defeat Voldemort.”

“It doesn’t make any sense…”

“I totally doesn’t.” Agreed Ron. ”If he is an evil impostor he should have been teaching DADA.”

“Ron! How dare you, do you understand what it means?”

“Yeah. We have an actual Dark Lord as a teacher. Fred and George are going to be so sorry they dropped out.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Fawkes would totally like Grindelwald, because he was with him since he was just a chick, this is my headcanon and you will not take it away from me.


End file.
